CandyLand
Candyland Theme Park Candyland (based off the Candyland board game) is the first theme park built to recapture the original Candyland board game, opened on January 12 2017, created by Anna Khan. It is only open in one location, San Jose, CA. It is the only theme park based off the board game Candyland. This theme park was originally created in hopes to expand the childhood of 90’s babies to the modern era today. The park will be more modern and advanced than a simple board game was, but it will be given the vibes of the original Candyland board game. Expanding of the theme park is expected to occur in 2019. Different lands are to be added to the theme park, relating it to Disneyland. Many more theme parks are in hopes to be built around the world, starting with California. History: The original board game was created in 1948 by Eleanor Abbott. Anna Khan was a big fan of the board game Candyland since her childhood (1996), leading her to the idea of creating the theme park based on Candyland. Anna got the idea of creating this theme park while she was introducing the game and playing it with her nieces and nephews, realizing that kids of today need to experience this joy she got as a child. January 2017 – April 2017 was the testing of the theme park. Many kids and adults were chosen to go enjoy the theme park and give feedback. Majority were positive reviews, but adults gave reviews about the park being too unhealthy. April 2017 – May 2017, this problem was fixed. Candyland is one of the first theme parks to have foods/snacks that look colorful and unhealthy but are truly healthy. While there are still options to buy unhealthy foods, there are now options for much healthier choices. Locations: Candyland consists of many similar landmarks like the board game and many new locations as well. ' ' Gingerbread Plum Trees: '''Where every corner has gingerbread men in all different shapes and sizes. Games and stores correlating to gingerbread men and Plumpy, who in the game eats plums from his gingerbread trees. '''Gumdrop Mountains: '''This is a shortcut to the end, (recommended not to use) but to be like the board game, this was created for those who may be tired and ready to go home. This is an all pink area. '''Licorice Castle: In the board game this is a castle of black and red licorice where the bats stay. Candyland is very similar. '''Candy Castle: '''Where all the players are trying to get. This location is at the end of the park if you go according to the map. This is where you can use all your tickets and get prizes like plushes, candy, toys, etc. Tickets: In the beginning of the opening, January 2017, the admission fee was around $30. It was still in a testing stage. Now that Candyland is a developed theme park; the tickets have different prices. Main ticket for a one-day park pass is $80 and a 2-day pass is $140. Anna Khan